


Illuminate

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discovery, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Linda discovers something new.





	Illuminate

One wednesday afternoon the brunette widow was alone, dutifully washing dirty plates while listening to a song on the old house radio, whistling along to its catchy tune.

Midway into the pile of dishes, a unknown contributor joined in, slowly weaving itself into the melody until it came to toe to toe with hers. Realizing that she isn’t alone, she stopped and carefully turned down the volume to get an idea where the whistler was coming from.

Upstairs.

Cautiously she approached the steps and ascended upwards to the second floor, past her room and her daughter’s until she reached to the next flight of stairs towards the attic. 

Her heart beating anxiously, she advanced towards the door, turning the knob slowly so whoever was there wouldn’t notice.

And there it was.

A real life cartoon demon planning out what seemed to be a private picnic. Her heart came to a stop when the imp’s whistling came to a halt, its notched eyes looking away from the spaghetti it was about to eat to the women who just randomly appeared.

The demon looked back at its current home, then at its lunch, and back at her before finally smiling with about as much confidence as a child getting caught by their parents red handed.

Her daughter definitely had some explaining to do when she gets back home.

**Author's Note:**

> 11/19/18: Just in case you're wondering about the specific order of these events chronologically, this (Illuminate) happens about a week after the events of Intervention and Egress, which both happened in the same day.


End file.
